Bajo las Estrellas
by ASLOVE21
Summary: Las velas se acababan, la cena se enfriaba, su amada no llegaba y su padre tampoco. Jamás se imaginó donde podrían estar. • • • • • Historia Ladymoth (Ladybug y Hawk Moth), shippeo suave. Si no te gusta el shipp te invito a abandonar la historia o en todo caso abstente de hacer comentarios ofensivos, por favor respeta los diferentes gustos, si al contrario te agrada ¡Disfrútal


La luna iluminaba con un hermoso brillo la cuidad del amor, una hermosa noche, brillantes estrellas que adornaban espléndidamente el cielo, una noche bastante pacífica y prometedora en muchos sentidos.

Aún más prometedora era para Marinette quién se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro en su habitación, sumida en su nerviosismo solo podía jugar con sus manos. Tikki se limitaba a observarla sentada en la mesa favorita de la azabache.

-Tranquilizate Marinette - La pequeña Kwami pronunció en un dulce intento de apaciguar los sentimientos de la heroína, sin éxito alguno.

-No puedo hacerlo Tikki, ¿Y si todo sale mal? - La peliazul movía las manos de forma un poco graciosa, sumida en la situación en la que se encontraba - Soy muy torpe, y si lo arruino...Sólo imagina, quedaré avergonzada frente a Adrien y frente al señor Agreste - No podía evitar llevar a su cabeza ambas manos imaginando la escena - Avergonzada frente a mi novio y frente al mejor diseñador de París...Todo en una noche - La pequeña Kwami rió suavemente al ver la expresión de terror en el rostro de Marinette.

-No te preocupes Marinette - En un suave movimiento se acercó a ella - Sí Adrien te invitó a cenar es porque confía en ti, además no deberías preocuparte...Todo saldrá bien.

La chica asintió con la cabeza tratando de calmar el remolino que tenía en su estomago, pues los últimos meses su relación con Adrien había mejorado mucho, casi podría decir que estaba a punto de lograr aquello que siempre había querido hacer, sin embargo las dudas la estaban invadiendo, su inseguridad cada vez se apoderaba mas de ella.

Adrien la había invitado esta noche a cenar para presentarla formalmente a su padre cómo su novia, no podía negarlo era un esfuerzo enorme para el rubio quien luchó mucho para conseguir una cena donde su padre estuviera presente, y finalmente lo había logrado. Ella recordaba a la perfección la enorme sonrisa del chico, realmente se le veía feliz por lo que había logrado y para Marinette verlo así fue la satisfacción más grande que podía tener.

Ese día había aceptado con gusto la invitación del rubio, sin embargo la confianza que tenía rápidamente se desintegro con el paso de los días y ahora estaba completamente nerviosa.

6:20pm

Luego de mirar el reloj volvió la vista a su Kwami qué jugaba con una pequeña mota de algodón que estaba junto a ella.

-Es temprano aún - Suspiró llevando una mano a su mentón de forma pensativa, pues tenía el permiso de sus padres para salir a la hora que quisiera. La cena estaba pautada para las 8 de la noche, pero los nervios la tenían observando el reloj cada 5 minutos en una interminable espera porque el tiempo pasara mas rápido, y al mismo tiempo más lento pues tenía miedo. Una idea pasó por su mente de forma fugaz, y pensándolo mejor no era del todo mala - Tikki...Tal vez un poco de aire no me vendría mal antes de ir a la cena ¿Cierto? - Tikki volvió la vista a ella y mostró una suave sonrisa.

-A tus órdenes Marinette - Se acercó a la franco-china flotando - Sólo ten cuidado de no llegar tarde - Marinette sonrío suavemente.

-Tendré cuidado, lo prometo - Sonrío y movió su mano sobre sus aretes - ¡Tikki motas!

~•~

Adrien caminaba de un lado al otro tratando ver que todo estuviera perfecto para su novia, pues está noche todo debía salir a la perfección, finalmente luego de un tiempo de relación era hora de presentarla a su padre, a demás de estar feliz por el hecho que su padre había hecho un pequeño espacio en su apretada agenda para cenar con ellos.

\- ¿Cómo está la cena Barnicce? - La chef se giró con una enorme sonrisa al escuchar la suave voz del joven que se asomaba por la puerta de la enorme cocina.

-Todo va a la perfección joven Adrien - La mujer mayor de tés blanca y cabello negro hizo una seña que indicaba que todo estaba delicioso.

-Me alegra - El rubio dejo mostrar una hermosa sonrisa y salió del lugar solo para encontrarse con Nathaly que al parecer ojeaba el itinerario de su padre - Nathaly ¿Donde está mi padre?.

-Aún no ha llegado - Respondió está sin mostrar ningún gesto en su rostro.

-Oh valla - Rascó su nuca con algo de molestia ¿Y sí su padre no llegaba? - Espero que llegue pronto.

-Lo hará - La mujer se giró hacía él - Organizó su agenda para asistir.

-Bien - Adrien se giró para volver de nuevo a su habitación.

~•~

-A esté paso jamás tendré los Miraculous - Un furioso Gabriel caminaba de un lado al otro por su guarida, tratando de idear un plan nuevo, necesitaba una nueva estrategia o todo se iría a la basura. Sin embargo, no había ningún posible candidato para ser Akumatizado en estos momentos - Ladybug siempre está presente de día, arruinando cada maldito plan que realizo...Tal vez, sí atacó de noche...- Miró por la enorme ventana redonda frente a el por la cuál se filtraba fácilmente la luz de la luna.

-Señor, ¿Dónde pretende encontrar a alguien con sentimientos negativos en este momento? - Nooro se veía considerablemente picado por la curiosidad al ver a su portador en la guarida de noche. Algo, bastante inusual. Gabriel llevo su mirada a un reloj que tenía su muñeca, aún tenía tiempo.

En su mente comenzó a maquinar algo, pensando en posibles candidatos para su próximo akuma.

-Está noche mí hijo llevará una chica a cenar - Pensó en voz alta mientras se tomaba el mentón - De seguro una mocosa engreída cómo la anterior, y es obvio que no la aceptare...Será fácil - Sonrío de lado - Es sólo cuestión de que se enojé.

-¿Y cómo va a saber quien es? - El Kwami flotaba bastante cerca del rostro inexpresivo de Gabriel.

-He de buscar a una niña mimada y con un bonito vestido...Esa de seguro será.

-¿A quién va a enviar para ello?.

-Sólo por esta vez, Hawk Moth irá personalmente a buscar a su víctima...

~•~

Ladybug se balanceaba por los edificios con la ayuda de su yoyo, buscando con la mirada cualquier indicio de algún problema que la sacara del remolino de emociones que estaba sintiendo. Aunque no encontraba realmente nada inusual todo estaba tranquilo y sin contratiempos. Así que solo llegó a la torre Eiffel para pararse a observar la hermosa vista de París que estaba frente a sus ojos, varias parejas a su alrededor se veían bastantes felices eso la incomodó un poco, más cuando notaron su presencia pues algunos admiradores de la heroína se acercaron.

-¡Es Ladybug! - Dijo una de las chicas bastante emocionada, por desgracia siendo escuchada por alguien que pasaba peligrosamente sobre un tejado cercano, esas simples palabras fueron cómo música para los oídos de Hawk Moth.

-Ladybug está allí - Miró a la Torre y sonrió malvadamente - Esto no puede ser mejor - En ése momento el plan de buscar a la novia de su hijo se fue por el inodoro, ¿Quién quería una simple akumatizada cuando su enemiga estaba a la luz publica y desprevenida?

-No, Chat y yo sólo somos amigos - Trataba de explicar una muy nerviosa Ladybug ante las múltiples preguntas que le llovían de las personas a su alrededor. Allí supo que "salir a tomar aire" no había sido su mejor decisión. De repente una voz más gruesa y muy fría superó todas las demás.

-Hola ladybug - Las palabras misteriosas llegaron a los oídos de la heroína junto a una brisa fría que causó un escalofrío en ella, y un silencio en todos los demás para luego girarse a ver de donde provino. Quedando fría al ver aquél sujeto frente a ella - ¡Largo! - Hawk Moth ordenó de forma molesta a todos las demás personas que se encontraban allí. Inmediatamente todos los presentes corrieron para bajar de la torre dejándolos completamente solos.

-Hawk Moth - Soltó Ladybug colocándose en posición defensiva mientras sacaba su yoyo para pedir la ayuda de su fiel compañero.

-¿Te sorprende verme? - La voz del villano era bastante oscura, con un toque de cinismo en sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que usó su bastón para golpear fuerte el yoyo de la chica bajándolo - Él no va a venir - Ladybug llevó su yoyo a ella de nuevo, luchando internamente por concentrarse. No tenía tiempo para esto, no ahora - ¡Dame tu Miracolous!.

-Jamás - Está vez fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa de atacar usando su Yoyo cómo un escudo para lanzar varios ataques en contra de Hawk Moth obligándolo a retroceder un par de pasos. Sin embargo esté respondió colocando su bastón para que el Yoyo se enredara en él y así en un giro le lanzó una patada directo al rostro de la chica, siendo esquivada por ella al agacharse un poco dejando que el pié pasara sobre su cabeza, luego se colocó de pié y envió un puñetazo al rostro del sujeto logrando golpearlo y haciéndolo retroceder un poco más.

7:10pm...

Hawk Moth enfureció por la acción de la heroína, volvió a mirarla con absoluto odió apretando la mandíbula, inmediatamente jaló su bastón desenredándolo.

-Debo admitir - Caminó acercándose a ella con rostro inexpresivo - Has aprendido mucho...- En un movimiento rápido se agachó para golpear con su pierna los pies de ella enviándola al piso - Pero no lo suficiente...- Tomó la muñeca de la azabache con brusquedad y atraerla un poco a él, mientras que con su otra mano buscaba los aretes de la heroína. Sin embargo está logró lanzar su Yoyo y enredarlo en una de las tantas figuras que traía la estructura de la torre. Un pequeño tirón y salió casi volando para situarse unos metros de más atrás - ¡Maldición! - Hawk Moth se vio aún más furioso a tal punto que golpeó el piso con su puño.

Al verse un poco alejada del villano, la chica corrió por detrás de la estructura de la torre mientras abría el comunicador que tenía en su yoyo.

-¡Chat te necesito, me encontré con Hawk Moth ven a la torre Eiffel ya! - Decía la chica agitada rogando porque él felino escuchara el mensaje pronto. Por un momento pensó en irse de allí, pero rápidamente descarto la posibilidad, no podía dejar ir a Hawk Moth...No ahora que por primera vez lo tenía frente a frente en aquella torre.

-¡Vuelve aquí insecto! - Gritó el rubio mientras caminaba peligrosamente lento por el balcón de 360 grados buscando a la chica que caminaba al mismo paso en la misma dirección ocultándose detrás de la estructura del centro.

-¡Tu también eres un insecto no me vengas con éso! - En ese momento quiso darse una bofetada, que respuesta más patética.

Hawk Moth miró la hora de nuevo.

7:20pm

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto, entrega tú Miraculuos y tal vez consideré no matarte! - Gritó con su típica voz firme desde el otro lado de la torre, mintiendo pues sabía que si la mataría sin importar quien estuviera debajo de la máscara.

La chica sólo frunció el ceño, no era tonta para caer por unas palabras tan trilladas cómo estás ¿Acaso el la creía tonta?. Seguía moviéndose al igual que él, la torre era bastante grande aunque eso no evitaba que escucharan las voces del otro claramente.

-¿¡Porque, Para qué los quieres!? - Grito Ladybug desde el otro lado, estaba algo preocupada por su compañero y miraba constantemente los edificios al rededor esperando verlo en cualquier momento. Y mientras él llegaba ella se encargaría de entretener al villano, aprovecharía él tiempo para tratar de averiguar los planes de esté.

-¡Eso no te incumbe entrometida! - Respondió del otro lado, tomando su bastón con más fuerza mientras seguía caminando ¿Para que quería ella motivos?, no le importaba.

-¿Dónde encontraste ese Miraculous? - Debía saberlo, la respuesta podría dar algún indicio para ella, pues recordó que el Señor Agreste tenía el libro y según él su esposa lo había encontrado de viaje, podía recordarlo bien cuando ella misma se lo había devuelto.

-¡Eso no te importa! - Ladybug suspiró al recibir tal respuesta del villano, sin embargo ahora podía tener por seguro que los motivos de este era completamente secreto, y si abría un poco más los límites de su mente le era posible pensar que se trataba de algo doloroso para él.

-¿Porque no escogiste un Miraculous para hombre? - La peliazul sonrío de lado mientras seguía caminando. Hawk Moth se detuvo en secó...Ahora si estaba enojado, apretó la mandíbula de nuevo y dio media vuelta para ir en la misma dirección que donde venía, con un paso relativamente silencioso para no ser escuchado, mientras la palabra "Matarla" resonaba fuertemente en su cabeza.

Rápidamente se acercó y pudo verla detrás de la estructura (Al menos la punta de su pié que sobresalía). Sin pensarlo se acercó y con su bastón la golpeó fuerte en la espalda enviándola contra él pasamanos de la Torre, ella se quejó de dolor y cayó al piso con fuerza.

-¡De pié Ladybug! - Caminaba lentamente a ella - Esto no termina - Podía estar furioso pero se permitía perder la compostura, así que su rostro y expresiones permanecían tranquilos.

Ladybug se colocó de pié dispuesta a enfrentarlo, sin embargo estaba rogando internamente porque Chat apareciera en cualquier momento, necesitaba su apoyo.

De nuevo sacó su yoyo e intento atacar a Hawk Moth, rápidamente este se defendió con su bastón de cada ataque proporcionado por ella.

7:45pm

La batalla parecía no tener fin, pues varios golpes se lograron atinar con ambas armas, sin embargo seguían de pié.

Adrien terminó de ver hasta el ultimo detalle en la mesa mientras sonreía con entusiasmo, esperando el momento oportuno para que Marinette o su padre llegaran. Plagg estaba en la habitación del joven, pues este le había dejado una ración lo suficientemente grande de queso para que disfrutara toda la noche. Normalmente las noches eran tranquilas, por lo que no necesitaba trasformarse, Ladybug de seguro estaba viviendo su vida de civil al igual que él. En ese momento recordó a Ladybug, realmente la había querido pero esta nunca lo había aceptado...Finalmente, decidió dejar ir ese romance fallido, haciéndose a la idea que solo podría verla cómo una compañera y nada más. Al principio le dolió hacerlo, pero luego se enamoró de Marinette y las cosas habían cambiado.

Había sido un mal movimiento, realmente un desastre que ninguno de los 2 había planeado pero que sin embargo pasó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos en medio del enfrentamiento el Yoyo de Ladybug se había enredado bastante fuerte del bastón de Hawk Moth, en un tirón de ambos y los 2 objetos cayeron juntos por el balcón de la Torre. Con frustración ambos pudieron ver sus respectivas armas caer al suelo parisino mientras ellos seguían sobre la Torre.

No había duda, ahora sería una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Ríndete Ladybug no tienes oportunidad alguna - La chica bufón con molestia.

-Jamás lo haré - Inmediatamente esquivó un puño que venia directo a su rostro, respondiendo de la misma forma.

Era un enfrentamiento bastante parejo y entretenido pues a pesar de estar peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, ninguno de los 2 había logrado atinarse un golpe realmente. Todo parecía haber sido ensayado, pues las cosas salían casi perfectas.

Un pequeño cambio y Hawk Moth cayó al piso de espaldas con fuerza al mismo tiempo que la chica caía sobre él. Ella inmediatamente buscó el Miraculous de la mariposa pero el rubio no se lo permitió, la tomó del los hombros y la giró dejándola debajo de él, rápidamente su mano fue directo a los aretes, sin embargo Ladybug lo apartó rápidamente y se colocó de pié.

8:00pm

-No tengo tiempo para esto - Murmuró la chica de motas mientras él mayor se colocaba de pié y se abalanzaba a ella tomándola de las muñecas y presionándola contra el frío metal de la estructura.

Unos segundos y todo fue silencio cuando esto ocurrió, ambos estaban relativamente cerca mirándose a los ojos y en silencio, sólo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de ambos por la pelea que estaban teniendo.

En ese preciso momento las cosas se tornaron extrañas, parecía que el tiempo se hacía interminable cuando se miraban a los ojos azules del otro. Por primera vez descubrieron que compartían el color de ojos, jamás habían estado tan cerca. Ambos buscaban detallar al otro lo más posible en esos minutos. Sin embargo mientras más se detallaban las cosas se colocaban más extrañas.

Gabriel veía la chica frente a el frunciendo el ceño, molestó y tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento, sin embargo no podía deducir porque se sentía extraño al conectar sus ojos. Era un sentimiento que tenía mucho sin sentir...Desde aquella vez, la vez que vio a su esposa por primera vez. Al darse cuenta de ello rompió el silencio con su tono frío de siempre, ahora sentía que odiaba más a Ladybug...Pues era capaz de hacerle recordar a su esposa y las sensaciones que vivió con ella ¿Qué clase de arma letal era esa?.

-Se acabó Ladybug - Murmuró por lo bajo con aire autoritario.

Marinette estaba completamente impactada, pues al ver aquellos ojos sintió que un revoloteo extraño se formó en su estomago, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Inmediatamente comenzaba a cuestionase sobre que se trataba esto. Su mente se había perdido por un momento mientras respiraba tratando de controlar sus pulmones, cosa que se le dificultaba cada vez más. No lo sabía pero un leve sonrojó se ocultaba en el orillo de su mascara. Por suerte su enemigo la volvió a la realidad cuando habló.

-Aún no, mariposita - Sonrío un poco y notó que el estaba igual de distraído que ella. En un movimiento rápidos logró liberar sus manos y empujó al villano contra el pasamanos.

Ninguno de los 2 podía creerlo, tuvieron el tiempo para robar el Miraculous del otro y no lo hicieron por andar pensando en estupideces, se regañaban mentalmente por sus acciones.

8:10pm

Adrien miraba el reloj en la pared mientras esperaba el timbre de la puerta sonar, era realmente extraño que Marinette no llegara aún y su padre tampoco.

Acaso ¿Dónde podrían estar?.

Se cuestionaba en la mente mientras tenía la mirada perdida en las velas que adornaban el centro de la enorme mesa.

No era extraño que Marinette se hubiera retrasado, pues él la conocía, sabía que ella solía llegar un poco tarde y corriendo con frecuencia. Aunque esto solo ocurría con cosas ajenas a él, ya que jamás había llegado tarde a una cita con su novio, pero esta vez ya era tarde.

Y su padre, si de su padre se tratase no podía predecir nada, a duras penas conocía algunas cosas sobre él, pero no las suficientes para determinar (O al menos, tener una idea) donde podría estar, o si realmente iba a llegar.

No, no podía dudar, él llegaría hizo un cambió en su agenda.

No podía permitirse que la mente se le llenara de dudas, sólo podía esperar. Estaba seguro que pronto llegarían, uno primero que el otro, pero lo harían.

8:20pm

Era suficiente, no quería seguir así, estaba hastiado de luchar contra esa chica que no hacía más que arruinar todos y cada uno de sus planes, incluso ahora le estaba arruinando el tiempo que tenía para cenar con su hijo, maldición...Ya era tarde, de seguro Adrien y su novia lo esperaban. No tenía nada en mente y debía crear una excusa convincente.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar cuando Ladybug regresó para intentar atinarle un par de golpes, fallando en ese intento que Hawk Moth consideró patético.

Era hora de terminar con esto.

Se lanzó a la chica aprisionándola contra el pasamanos de la Torre.

-¿Dónde está el gato ahora? - El villano murmuró sobre el rostro de Ladybug con inexpresión en el rostro - No tienes el poder suficiente para derrotarme sin él - El suave aliento de sus palabras golpearon los labios de la azabache quién era considerablemente más baja que él, con solo darse cuenta que tenía que bajar el rostro para encontrarse con el de ella, que miraba hacía arriba. Por un momento pensó que podía ser solo una jovencita. Idea que rápidamente desechó, habilidades cómo estás provenían seguramente de una chica mayor de 23 años, si de seguro era baja para su edad.

-Chat Noir y yo somos un gran equipo - Eran sus típicas palabras - Juntos te vamos a vencer - Frunció el ceño evitando los ojos del mayor que la miraban con desprecio.

-Un gran equipo y mira...estas sola - La burla en sus palabras se hizo notoria - Pobre Mariquita, te dejaron sin motas - Sonrió suavemente de lado mientras llevaba sus manos, al pasamanos que le impedía el paso a la chica, así se apoyó más y su cuerpo chocó con el de su enemiga. Pudo aprovechar para inclinarse más sobre ella y usar su el peso de su cuerpo para aprisionar el de ella. Quería intimidarla más, que sintiera el olor del fracaso, que se viera vencida tal y cómo él se sintió algunas veces luego de que Ladybug purificara sus akumas.

Su rostro seguía frío y aprovecho para mirarla un poco, ella tenia el rostro desviado a otra parte para evitar el de él, su mejilla casi rozaba la suya y esto lo molestó.

-¿Porque no me miras a los ojos mariquita?- Espectó con firmeza - ¿Tienes miedo?.

-No tengo porque - Ladybug solo estaba mirando a todas partes suplicando porque el gato apareciera en alguna parte, lo necesitaba, en verla lo necesitaba.

La cercanía de Hawk Moth la tenía un poco nerviosa, no podía negarlo aunque no se podía dar el lujo de demostrarlo. Tenía que mantenerse firme a pesar que jamás había tenido tal cercanía con un hombre mayor que ella, él era considerablemente más alto y se dio cuenta que se estaba aprovechando de ello para infligir temor en ella, no le daría el placer, de seguro era un hombre adulto, probablemente unos 30 años o al menos una edad cercana. Ladybug trataba de grabar cada detalle para poder investigar un poco más, si corría con suerte, lo encontraría en su forma civil - No te saldrás con la tuya - Sentenció sin mirarlo.

-Ah si, pues creo que ya lo hice - Era cierto, sin Chat Noir ella no podía vencer a Hawk Moth, sin él solo tenía la mitad del poder, y no tenía ningún plan en mente. En ese momentos sintió que el villano subía una de sus manos en dirección a los aretes de ella, rápidamente ella se removió para evitarlo. Inmediatamente ambos se detuvieron cuando una luz en movimiento los alumbró.

Por defecto, llamó la atención bastante, lo suficiente para que los 2 subieran la mirada directo al cielo donde vieron un cometa que pasaba sobre ellos dejando una hermosa estela brillante, sin embargo con la misma rapidez que se encendió también se apagó, solo había sido una absurda distracción.

Si sólo eso, al darse cuenta ambos bajaron la cabeza de nuevo para seguir en lo que estaban, sólo que no contaron con el choque de sus narices por la cercanía. Por segunda vez esa noche sus ojos se encontraron.

8:35pm

De nuevo las cosas volvieron a estar extrañas para ambos enemigos que no quitaban la mirada del otro, aunque estaban conscientes de lo que hacían ya que ambos se miraban de forma retadora y firme esperando a que alguno de los dos se diera por vencido primero y terminara apartando el rostro.

Sin embargo no ocurrió, lo que comenzó cómo una batalla de sus ojos rápidamente cambió, no había ninguna palabra, no tenían nada que decirse, no cuando sus ojos hablaban por si solos.

Ladybug se sentía un poco inquieta por la situación en la que se encontraba, aunque no lo demostrara lo estaba. Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y al mismo tiempo un extraño desafío, mientras Hawk Moth la veía de forma dura frunciendo levemente el ceño.

La azabache sintió un movimiento en las manos del villano y rápidamente subió las suyas a sus aretes para cubrirlos celosamente, acto que sacó un leve gruñido en el mayor.

Sus miradas seguían fijas en el otro esperando cualquier movimiento brusco que no llegó, sus narices seguían tocándose con la punta a través de sus máscaras, estaban demasiado cerca, inmóviles y sin decir una sola palabra.

Hawk Moth observaba a la chica completamente serio, sin ninguna pizca de emociones o indicio de alejarse de allí.

Parpadeó un par de veces...

El objetivo, los aretes de Ladybug solo eso debía pensar, solo en... Un momento ¿Qué?. Sus sentidos se congelaron cuando sintió los suaves labios de la azabache rozar los suyos, no supo si fue él quien se acercó o sí fue ella... o ambos, pero de repente sus labios se tocaron y pudo sentir lo suaves que eran los de ella, aún sobre el lápiz labial muy claro y poco notorio que traía la heroína.

Ladybug sintió un escalofrío cuando esto ocurrió, la mente comenzó a fallarle y no pudo pensar en nada más.

De repente, el villano se relamió un poco su labio inferior, efectivamente sintió el dulce labial sabor a fresa. No lo pensó, de un momento a otro sintió la necesidad de probarlo mejor, demonios...era delicioso, no lo podía negar. Entre abrió los labios y sin previo aviso probó los de la heroína, efectivamente sintió el exquisito sabor y no pensó en nada, él Muraculous de la chica se le fue de la mente cuando comenzó a besarla, sin apartar la mirada de ella, sin cerrar los ojos, quería disfrutar el rostro de sorpresa en ella. Sus labios eran muy suaves.

La azabache no correspondía al beso, estaba congelada perdida en los ojos del rubio, sintiendo cómo Hawk Moth tomaba una iniciativa que ni en sus más locos sueños pudo imaginar.

Un momento...

El la estaba besando...¡Por Dios!, ¡Hawk Moth la estaba besando!, ¡Su peor enemigo!.

No podía estar pasando, ella tenía novio, él era el supervillano más poderoso de todos, el era su peor enemigo...¿¡Cómo podía atreverse a besarla!?, su único pensamiento fue llevar ambas manos al pecho de él para intentar apartarlo, sin embargo cuando tocó su pecho no aplicó ninguna fuerza para alejarlo, sus manos solo reposaron sobre el traje de él.

No no podía permitirse dejar que esto siguiera, habría de estar loca, Adrien la esperaba, ella debía llegar, Chat...¿Qué diría Chat si llegara y se encontrará con tal escena?, de seguro la tacharía de traidora o algo peor.

Ella era Ladybug, la chica que salva a París de Hawk Moth, no la chica que se besa con él. De repente sintió cómo los labios del villano eran un poco más rústicos que los suyos, una sensación indescriptible...No no, Ladybug piensa con claridad, alejarse de él, eso debía hacer.

Qué suave, jamás se imaginó que Hawk Moth besara del tal manera...No, ¿Qué estaba pensando?, él no tenía derecho a besarla así de suave, es más no tenía derecho a besarla PUNTO. Demasiado suave, sí muy sensible esto era lo que no le gustaba.

Movió sus labios se forma un poco torpe.

No no, no, nonono ¿Qué acaba de hacer?, habría de estar loca de seguro esté villano ahora pensaría que ella le iba a corresponder, ¡Genial!, ahora quedaste cómo la torpe que se deja llevar y no sabe besar. Solo tenía que empujarlo, solo eso...Sin embargo, ¿Porque no lo hacía?. Un minuto, ¿Esa era su mano?. Se preguntó a sí misma en la mente sin apartar la mirada de él cuando sintió que era rodeada por la cintura y acercada más al villano.

Hawk Moth se olvidó de todo en ese momento, en el momento cuando comenzó aquél beso parecía que su sentido común lo abandonó y solo su expresión seguía firme a pesar que estaba besando a su peor enemiga, la mente lo abandonó y todo rastro de conciencia en él se desintegró. De repente sintió cómo la chica movió sus labios suavemente, ahí supo que ella estaba por rendirse ante él y ante esa situación, esto sólo lo motivó a rodearla por la cintura con ambas sus brazos y acercarla más a él. Su cuerpos era frágil, podía sentirlo, la heroína de París era una pequeña muñeca de porcelana en sus brazos.

Aléjate, aléjate si eso debía hacer Ladybug, sólo eso, esté malvado villano tenía un doble propósito oscuro, y ella estaba ahí para evitar que cumpliera su... Wow, que forma de besar, tan extraña, tan dulce, muy empalagosa, sí eso... Por eso no le estaba gustando, era obvio, no tenía nada interesante, sólo era el beso más horrible, aburrido, diferente...extraño...experto...Tierno, imposible, apasionado...y, diferente que había sentido...alguna vez.

Movió de nuevo sus labios un poco temblorosa.

No, no podía...Adrien...debía pensar en Adrien.

Volvío a mover sus labios.

No, estaba cayendo en la locura.

Comenzó a intentar seguir el suave ritmo del mayor.

Debía estar loca, si lo estaba.

Todo se desvaneció cuando logró igualar el beso de Hawk Moth, en ese momento todo se detuvo. Comenzó a corresponder al beso de la misma forma y los ojos de ambos se cerraron lentamente y al mismo tiempo.

Todo límite de moral se fue por la borda cuando la azabache inconscientemente rodeó por el cuello al villano y se acercó más a él, correspondiendo al beso completamente.

En ese momento no existía una esposa que recuperar, no existía Adrien, no existía los Miraculous, no existía su odio. Sólo eran ellos 2 bajó las estrellas de la noche en la Torre Eiffel.

Perdieron completamente la noción del tiempo cuando olvidaron por completo hasta quiénes eran, el beso siguió un par de minutos, sin embargo el aire comenzó a hacer de las suyas y lentamente se separaron.

Al abrir los ojos sólo encontraron el rostro del otro observándose, sus respiración estaba un poco acelerada y por la cercanía podían combinarse. Ladybug estaba completamente sorprendida y sonrojada sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Hawk Moth... - Sólo eso salió de la boca en un susurró de parte de la heroína.

-Ladybug - Respondió este en forma fría.

No sabían que decirse realmente, pues la escena era incomoda y al mismo tiempo irreal.

En un suave movimiento la heroína llevó una mano la mejilla del villano para tocarla sobre la tela.

-¿Quién eres? - La azabache susurró en medió de aquella extraña magia que parecía envolverlos. El rubio frunció levemente el ceño y tomó una bocanada de aíre para responder. Sin embargo un pitido de parte de ambos Miraculous los sacó del embrujo rápidamente. Estaban a punto de volver a su forma civil.

Una extraña campanada los sobresaltó, no podía ser, ya eran las 9 de la noche. La cena, Ladybug rápidamente se horrorizó al recordar Adrien, era una hora tarde ¿Cómo era posible?.

\- ¡Es tarde! - Dijeron ambos al unísono para luego mirarse con extrañeza. Hawk Moth se alejó de la heroína cuando los Miraculous dieron un una segunda alarma, acompañada por las múltiples campanadas de un enorme reloj.

No quedaba tiempo, ambos corrieron para bajar de la Torre y tomaron sus respectivas armas.

-Nada ha cambiado Ladybug, pronto voy a vencerte y cuando eso suceda nada evitará que tu Miraculous sea mío, y te voy a destruir - Luego de decir esto el villano se acomodó el traje de forma elegante y procedió a retirarse dejando a la azabache completamente petrificada, tratando se asimilar que rayos acababa de pasar, además ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo?, primero la odia, pelea contra ella, luego la besa de una forma tan tierna que ni siquiera Adrien en su mejor momento podría igualar, luego afirma que es tarde, al parecer también tenía un compromiso, vuelve a odiarla y jura destruirla.

Otro pitido y rápidamente recordó que tenía una cena a la que iba una hora tarde, literalmente tomó su yoyo y salió volando para buscar su vestido y correr a la mansión Agreste.

9:05pm

Adrien tenía la mirada perdida en la llama de la vela que se había derretido a la mitad, su mente estaba al igual que su rostro, ya la cena estaba fría y comenzaba a hacerse a la dura idea de que su novia ni su padre llegarían. No podía creerlo, realmente se sentía muy mal.

Suspiró cuando definitivamente no había marcha atrás, así que se colocó de pié dejándolo todo allí.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de llamar a alguien para que recogiera la mesa, escuchó el timbre de la mansión sonar.

Su corazón se paralizó y caminó allí para abrir. Efectivamente era su novia, se veía un poco despeinada, pero no evitaba que se viera hermosa con aquel vestido corto de mangas largas y un listón negro en la cintura, aunque esos detalles quedaron de lado pues Adrien se quedó bastante sorprendido al ver que el vestido era rojo con motas color negro por todas partes, por un momento pensó en Ladybug, sin embargo negó con la cabeza sacando aquellos pensamientos.

-Cómo lo lamento, cómo lo siento Adrien... Llegué muy tarde - Bajó la mirada triste jugando con sus manos, realmente apenada con su novio, sin embargo esté sonrió suavemente.

-No te preocupes Marinette, no es algo extraño en ti - Se acercó para dejarle un fugaz beso a la chica y luego se alejó - Te vez hermosa.

-Gracias - Murmuró dejando ver un leve sonrojó en sus mejillas, luego sintió la mano de Adrien que tomó la suya.

-Ven, la mesa está por aquí - Caminó guiándola para llevarse una sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta del comedor, justo allí vio a su padre de pié observando todo en silencio.

-Buenas noches - Saludo el rubio mayor a su hijo cuando lo vio llegar.

-Buenas noches padre - Estaba sorprendido, realmente lo estaba. No articulo más palabras pues su padre estaba allí, había llegado muy tarde algo muy poco común de parte suya. Si algo conocía de su padre, era la puntualidad que esté tenía. Su mente volvió a la normalidad cuando recordó a Marinette - Ah, padre...Quería presentarte a mi novia, ella es Marinette - Se hizo a un lado para dejar a la vista la Azabache detrás de él, la cual se veía nerviosa.

Gabriel se acercó a ella sin expresión en el rostro, solo para extenderle su mano.

-Un gusto señorita Marinette - Murmuró tranquilamente con su típico tono.

-E... El gusto es mío, se... señor Agreste - Respondió bastante nerviosa por encontrarse frente al mejor diseñador de París, estrecho su mano y luego este se separó, un hombre al que realmente admiraba. Los ojos de Gabriel se desviaron un poco cuando notó el vestido que la chica traía, sin embargo no hizo comentario alguno.

Minutos más tarde ambos se sentaron y tras traer nuevos platos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, sin embargo la mente de Marinette y de Gabriel no estaban allí precisamente.

-Si así parece - La voz de Adrien sacó rápidamente a Marinette de los pensamientos que la atormentaban.

-¿Eh?, ¿Perdón? - La chica parpadeó varias veces apenada a lo que Gabriel tomó la palabra.

-Decía, qué a usted señorita Marinette parecen gustarle las Mariquitas - Señaló un poco el vestido de la chica, colocándola bastante nerviosa - Es un muy bonito diseño para un vestido, si me permite preguntar ¿Quién es el artista?.

-Ah, sí je... si me gustan...Yo - Jugó con sus manos tratando de calmarse - Y... yo lo di... diseñé.

-Es un hermosa pieza señorita, siempre se ha creído que las mariquitas son sinónimo de buena suerte - Gabriel comió un poco - Veo que se inspiró en Ladybug - Inmediatamente un rojo invadió las mejillas de la chica.

-Ah, si si...U...un poco jeje - De repente apartó la mirada y notó la figura de Mariposa que adornaban las paredes de la mansión, sacando en ella el recuerdo de lo sucedido hace un rato - Y v...veo que a usted parecen agradarle las mariposas señor Agreste - El rostro de Gabriel rápidamente subió a ella para encontrarse con los ojos azules de la chica pues estaba un poco sorprendido por el comentario de está jovencita. Adrien sólo guardaba silencio ante la extraña conversación.

-Efectivamente señorita, son animales muy exóticos y misteriosos...Casi parecen guardar miles de secretos bajó de la belleza de sus alas - Respondió tranquilamente. Marinette tomó una bocanada de aire para responder pero fue callada cuando notó una pequeña mancha en el labio del mayor de color rosa muy suave.

-Disculpe señor Agreste, pero tiene algo en... - Señaló su labio sin decir nada, no era tonta, reconoció ese color de lápiz labial.

Gabriel rápidamente tomó una cuchara justo miró su reflejo, inmediatamente tomó una servilleta y limpió aquella mancha, efectivamente al mirar la tela blanca reconoció ese delicioso lápiz labial que había degustado momentos atrás.

-Gracias señorita - Murmuró en completa seriedad para luego bajar la mirada y terminar su plato - Fue una cena agradable, no hay duda de ello - Gabriel subió la mirada - Un placer conocerla señorita Marinette, no hay duda que será una buena novia para mi hijo - Se colocó de pié acomodándose el pañuelo en su camisa - Ahora, si me disculpan... Tengo unos asuntos pendientes.

-Descuide señor Agreste - Sonrió levemente y volvió la vista a su novio que había guardado silencio observando detalladamente la extraña conversación - Y... yo también debo retirarme Adrien, mis padres ya han de estarse preocupando.

-No te preocupes cariño - Se colocó de pié Para extender su mano a ella, de repente la voz de Gabriel los sorprendió.

-Adrien, yo despediré a tu novia en la puerta - Habló de forma fría - ¿Me permites hablar con ella? - Marinette rápidamente empalideció.

-S... seguro padre - Asintio con la cabeza y volvió la vista a la azabache para darle un suave beso en los labios - Adiós preciosa, le diré al chofer que te deje en casa.

-Adiós - Respondió un poco sonrojada - Gracias Adrien.

El rubio se despidió con una sonrisa y caminó a la salida para luego subir a su habitación, inmediatamente Marinette volvió a estar completamente nerviosa y Gabriel la observó con seriedad.

-Sígame señorita - Dicho esto caminó a la salida tranquilamente - Parece ser usted una buena compañera para mi hijo - La azabache se sonrojó levemente mientras caminaba junto a él - El me importa mucho, así que le pido amablemente que...- Fue interrumpido por la chica que sonreía levemente.

-N... no se pre... preocupe señor Agreste, amo Adrien.

-Eso quería escuchar jovencita, mí hijo...- Su voz fue rápidamente callada cuando un olor a fresa bastante peculiar llego a su nariz, rápidamente se giró para mirar el labial de la chica, un color rosa muy claro - Ese aroma fresas.

-Eh, oh lo siento es mi... mi lápiz labial - Apartó la mirada avergonzada.

-¿De donde lo sacó? - El rubio tomó el pomo de la enorme puerta, sin embargo no la abrió.

\- E... Es mí favorito señor - Respondió Marinette llevando ambas manos a su espalda con nerviosismo.

-Interesante...- Murmuró el rubio apartando la mirada, segundos después abrió la puerta - Fue un gusto jovencita.

-E... el gusto fue mío señor Agreste - Sonrió levemente y caminó saliendo por la puerta - Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego - Respondió el completamente serio mientras veía que la chica caminaba en dirección a la reja principal donde la esperaba una limusina negra.

Gabriel la observaba detalladamente alejarse, con una teoría un poco loca en la mente. No, imposible. Negó con la cabeza sacando esas absurdas ideas de su mente, esta chica era muy joven para ser Ladybug.

Después de todo, solo las estrellas habían sido testigo de esa locura bajó su esplendor, o tal vez, de ese momento que jamás se repitiría, de un segundo que se convirtió en fantasía y un beso que había roto los límites de su imaginación, no importaba lo que pasaba, ese beso quedó grabado en la mente de ambos para siempre, nadie jamás se enteraría, ese secreto solo lo guardarían una heroína y un villano _**Bajó las Estrellas**_.

El chofer abrió la puerta de la limusina para la chica que se detuvo unos segundos y volvió la vista a la mansión, efectivamente Gabriel seguía observándola, ella le dedico una tierna sonrisa antes de entrar al auto y cerrar la puerta.


End file.
